Your Warmth in Christmas
by Reimei-Jennoir
Summary: "I-if you continue being so unfair..then I'll stop making arrangements like this…" The teen said. The older man smirked, "Aren't you my gift? Of course I'd be unfair. I'm the one who'll decide what to do with you." He paused, caressing the teen's cheeks, "But just for tonight..." The teen saw warmth in the man's eyes. Suoh.X.Yata. My second gift to you guys for Christmas! 3


**Author's note:**

Here's part two of my Christmas gift to all Project K fans out there-

The Yaoi Christmas of Suoh and Yata!

I totally ship them.

Well, not to keep you waiting! Please read, enjoy, nosebleed and review~!

* * *

**Your Warmth in Christmas**

**A Suoh . X . Yata Yaoi fanfic**

December 25

Snow was heavily pouring on the Homura clan's rooftop. And for some reason, the coldness seems to seep into the cement and into their living room. Izumo could really see his breath. As in 100% visibility. He gazed at Anna, who had a thicker dress on plus a scarf and mufflers.

"Where are the others?" He asked.

Anna shifted her eyes to look at him, unmoving, and probably trying to conserve energy, "They said they'll stay at home for the day. Or at least when they overcome the cold."

"Ah, I too feel like staying back home. " Izumo grunted, slumping at the countertop, "And the King?"

"Went out."

Izumo blinked. The King out at a day like this? Mikoto never liked the cold, be he guessed that he has his flames to keep him warm. He chuckled at the image in his mind of Mikoto walking amidst the crowd emitting a red aura around him. People started avoiding him, but some would most likely approach him for the warmth of him flames. And would probably get burnt in the end.

"Anna, let's go Christmas shopping too," Izumo said with a smile, pointing to the fridge behind him, "We better get some food or we'll starve this Christmas."

Anna hopped down from her spot on the couch and followed him out.

**-MERRYCHRISTMASANDAHAPPYNEWYE ARTOYOUALL!-**

Mikoto gazed at the clock as he entered the Homra Bar. It's 2:35. He spotted no sign of Izumo nor Anna and concluded that they might have gone somewhere, but he could sense a different presence in the establishment.

A presence in his room.

Despite the information, he still casually walked upstairs, coming face to face with his door. Somebody was definitely in it. With one swift motion, he flung open the door.

The lights were out. There was a faint scent of something…sweet? Candy? And there was definitely breathing. Nervous, heavy breathing.

"M-Mikoto-san…"

His eyes snapped wide, staring at the constant darkness in his room. He started walking towards his bed, which he knew where it was since it's his room after all. His knee softly hit the edge of the foam and he brought himself down to the bed. With one hand, he held onto whatever- or whoever was there, and with the other, he clicked open the bedside lamp.

"Yata…" He breathed out.

Yata opened his eyes, gazing longingly at the redhead sitting by the edge of the bed. Mikoto swallowed the lump forming in his throat and tried to avert his gaze away but couldn't.

Mikoto couldn't look away from the sight before him. Yata was on his side, completely naked, with his hands tied on the headboard above him. Puffs of breath emerged from the boy's pink quivering lips. His hair was tousled and they clung to his face thanks to his sweat. And speaking of sweat, he was practically gleaming of it. From head to toes, he was coated in a layer of erotic sweat. Mikoto dragged his hand across the yellow ribbon that had spiraled itself around the boy's legs, up to his abdomen and then to his neck before finally wounding around Yata's hands, tying them securely to the headboard.

Yata shivered as he felt Mikoto's ghostly touches through the silk ribbon. It sent pleasurable chills through his spine, and he couldn't help but moan.

"How long have you been waiting?" He asked in a low voice, almost close to a whisper. He bent down and softly bit the boy's earlobe.

Yata's hands fisted, breathing harshly through clenched teeth, suppressing the urge to call out the man's name in an unnecessary time, "E-ever since...haah..Kusanagi-san and Anna left.."

"You were waiting for them to leave?" Mikoto pulled back, his lips forming a small smile, "I can't believe you predicted it…"

He let his fingers trace the rock hard nipples and with his other, slowly took a candy cane the bowl on the bedside drawer that he only noticed a couple of minutes ago.

Yata grunted, shoving his hips forward, "Mi-Mikoto-san…! Dont tease..."

"I am not." Mikoto chuckled, sitting up and bringing the candy cane to his lips, aware of the fact that the teen's eyes were fixated on him. Slowly, he let his tongue trace the sweet from the bottom to the top before taking it in whole. He couldn't help but mentally smile at himself as he gazed at the teen's expression of pure want and need.

But what he didn't catch was why Yata suddenly shut his eyes and averted his head away from the scene.

"I-if you continue being so unfair…" Yata murmured softly, making Mikoto lean up to hear his words, "Then I'll stop making arrangements like this…"

Mikoto blinked, before he chuckled, the soft laugh vibrating on the teen's ears.

"Aren't you my gift?" He asked, caressing the boy's thighs, "Of course I'd be unfair. I'm the one who'll decide what to do with you."

Yata glared at him, his face completely flustered, "D-Don't put it that way!"

"It's true now, isn't it?" He slowly lifted his legs, hooking them up to his shoulders, "Now don't worry, I'm very careful with my presents. Especially the special ones."

Yata flinched, trying to pry his legs away but failing. If only he hadn't tied his hands like this then he would've crawled away from the man. One of Mikoto's hands found its way up to his cheek, softly caressing it.

"Just for tonight,"

Yata was surprised at the man's words. He gazed at him, finding nothing but warmth at Mikoto's usually stoic eyes. He was about to state his piece of mind when he felt something poke his backside, immediately making him pull back with a small squeak.

"Wh-what...?!" He tried to pull himself up but the binds wouldn't let him take a look.

Mikoto leaned forward, one hand pinning the boy's shoulder and the other snaking down to his backside, bringing with it the candy cane that he had earlier. Slowly, he pressed the sweet onto the boy's hole.

"...M-Mikoto-san...!" Yata squirmed, uncertain of the King's sudden choice for...toys. He felt the thing probe deeper into him, "Ah...s-stop...that's...!"

Mikoto could only smirk, pushing the candy cane deeper into the boy's ass. He reached out and grasped Yata's neglected member and started trailing his fingers across it. Yata moaned, his hips shivering, head snapping side to side as he tried to keep his voice not too loud or Izumo might hear them again like last time (*).

"I've never been fond of sweets. You should know that by now, right?" Mikoto asked in a husky voice, his forehead touching the boy's sweaty one.

Yata nodded.

"Nor Christmas, right?"

He nodded again.

Yata gasped when he felt the sweet suddenly pulled out from him, just as he was already getting used to the feeling of it. His lust-filled eyes gazed at Mikoto, who started licking the candy cane just inches away from Yata's face.

"But I guess I could deal with them if it's from you." He stated, a hint of teasing at the edge of his tone as he brought the sweet to the teen's lips, "Literally from you,"

Yata looked away, blushing madly, "That's sick!"

Mikoto smiled, dropped the candy cane somewhere on the floor, pulled on the teen's chin, and crashed their mouth together. His hand immediately flicked past the teen's member, making him gasp within the kiss, and he took this opportunity to push his tongue inside. Yata moaned, tilting his head back as he felt the King's experienced tongue mingle with his own.

"Mnhh..! Mi-Mikoto-san…" He breathed out as they broke the kiss, a small trail of saliva connecting their lips. He arched his hips forward, shoving his throbbing member against the King's leg.

Mikoto gulped. Yata's becoming more and more aggressive, and it sent something pleasurable straight to his groin. He slid his hands behind the teen and flipped him over, careful not to twist his wrist. Yata didn't say a word, and only gave a slight throaty sound as his hips were brought higher and his upper portion pushed lower. The King's hands moved in steady rhythm as he positioned his present before him- his head down, hands tied above him, hips up and presenting his puckered hole.

"Relax." He whispered, sliding his hand across the teen's abdomen and stopping to play with his nipples.

Yata moaned, pressing his hips against Mikoto, "Please…I'm already…nnhh!"

Mikoto couldn't keep himself down as well. He straightened himself up, unzipped his pants and brought out his own throbbing erection. With one swift motion, he had buried himself into Yata's welcoming heat. Yata practically moaned so loud it echoed in the room. Mikoto grunted, steadying himself with hands on either side of the teen's body.

"O-oh Gods..Mikoto-san…!" Yata whispered, his whole body trembling with anticipation, "Please…just…! Take m-me…"

Those words were enough to bring Mikoto's strength back up. He gripped the teen's hips, pulled out and slammed back in, lucky to find the teen's sweet spot already. Yata's head shot back, eyes half-lidded with lust and his hands tugged on the ribbon violently.

"Mo-more…! Mikoto…! Ahhh!" He cried, his hips snapping back to meet the King's thrusts.

Mikoto smirked, reaching out and removing the ribbon that restrained his hands and pulling him into his lap, straddling him. Yata gasped. He was on the King's lap, with the King's member inside of him. It was definitely turning him on.

"Mikoto….nnhhh…" Yata mewled, arms locking around the King's neck.

Mikoto held the teen's hips and pulled him up before releasing him, causing the teen to slam his cock into his hole. Yata whimpered, head burrowing into the King's neck, chanting his name like a mantra.

"Yata…" He growled, his thrusts becoming more erratic by the second.

He could feel it. That overwhelming sensation where his vision blurs, his stomach twists and his body shakes uncontrollably. He could see that Yata was at his limit too, clinging into him tighter and tighter. He pulled the teen's chin, forcing Yata to look at him and he captured his lips almost immediately. More battles ensued. More moans and thrusts.

"Mhhh! Mikoto-san…Ahhhnnn!" Yata's hips shot up, his seed splurting in jets at their abdomens.

It took a couple ,more thrusts before Mikoto came as well, filling the teen to the brim and making him shudder. He pulled out and slumped beside the teen who was near the brink of sleepiness.

"Yata.." He whispered, stroking the boy's hair.

Yata looked at Mikoto before suddenly leaning up and placing a chaste kiss at the King's lips, startling him.

"M-Merry Christmas…Mi-Mikoto-san…" He murmured, face low so the King wouldn't see his flustered expression.

Mikoto smiled, kissing him on the forehead as well, "So that's my only gift?" He asked mockingly.

Yata glared, about to yell, but instead, gave him a smirk, "How about…I just give you…an unlimited pass?"

Mikoto couldn't help but laugh, patting the boy's head, "Interesting. I'd like that." He pulled the teen into his arms and slowly closed his eyes. At times like this, they didn't need a blanket to stay warm.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**(*) **The one mentioned here: Izumo hearing them like LAST TIME: was in my other fanfiction "Anything", also rated M between Suoh . X . Yata

OMIGOD! MORE YAOI GOODNESS IN CHRISTMAS~! HERE'S MY SECOND GIFT TO YOU GUYS! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!

HEHEHEHEHEH! I finished this-just 1 hour before Christmas eve! MUWAHHAHAHH! YEAH!

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL! WARMEST WISHES AND GOD BLESS ALWAYS!**_

_**May Homura's flames keep us warm!** _

hehehehh~!

Dont forget to review! I'd love to hear what you guys think of this! REALLY! MORE LOVE TO SUOH . X . Yata !

Signing out~

Reimei-Jennoir


End file.
